


Follow Me

by hospitalforsouls



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, light pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospitalforsouls/pseuds/hospitalforsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey eyes the guy at the bar as he sips at his drink, their eyes meeting for a second before they both look away. Looks like tonight is the night, the second night this month in fact. He drains the rest of his drink and gets out his wallet, leaving some money on the table before standing up. A brief look over at the guy tells him he’s interested in a repeat, a repeat from a few weeks ago in which they fucked in some cheap motel room. Mikey winks at him and puts his wallet back in his pocket, beginning to weave his way through the tables of the dirty bar he’s in and not having to look behind him to know he’s being followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just porn, enjoy!

Mikey eyes the guy at the bar as he sips at his drink, their eyes meeting for a second before they both look away. Looks like tonight is the night, the second night this month in fact. He drains the rest of his drink and gets out his wallet, leaving some money on the table before standing up. A brief look over at the guy tells him he’s interested in a repeat, a repeat from a few weeks ago in which they fucked in some cheap motel room. Mikey winks at him and puts his wallet back in his pocket, beginning to weave his way through the tables of the dirty bar he’s in and not having to look behind him to know he’s being followed.

Perfect, just like last time.

Leaving the bar he pulls his cigarettes from his pocket, tapping one out of the packet and lighting it with his lighter. He inhales deeply, not much of a smoker but it’s nice to have a smoke after having a drink. Sure he’s being followed he begins the short walk to the motel he’s staying in, tossing his empty cigarette packet as he crosses the street and pockets his lighter. He’s got more in his room, for afterwards.

Taking another drag he sways his hips as he walks, making sure he’s got their attention and they know exactly what’s on the agenda as this isn’t going to be a social visit, it’s going to be straight to the point, he better know that. He hears them quicken their pace but Mikey keeps at his leisurely walk, not in a rush at the moment.

Turning the corner the motel is up ahead, almost time for the rush, the heat, the rough and the sex. Mikey’s not a prostitute, not in any way shape or form, he doesn’t get paid and the only person he does this with is the person trailing behind him. The person who started off as anonymous but now has a name, a name Mikey will be moaning, panting and basically screaming oh so soon. 

Flicking his cigarette away after taking one last long and deep inhale he fishes in his pocket for his key, checking the room number on it and walking to his door. He pauses for a second before inserting the key into the lock, letting the guy do his usual checks from a few feet away that no one is around. Once the guy is sure Mikey unlocks and slowly opens the door, only having time to pull the key out before he’s shoved into the room.

The door is slammed shut and locked, Mikey being turned and then kissed roughly, hands all over his body, the rush beginning now. Mikey goes with it, this is what it’s all about, the hands, the lips, the skin, but most of all, the sheer fucking rough that hurts but in a perfect way.

He bites at the guy’s bottom lip, tugging on his lip ring roughly with his hands in his hair, yanking and pulling on it like he knows he likes. The guy’s hands on Mikey’s back increase in firmness, his fingertips digging in through Mikey’s shirt hard enough to hurt. It doesn’t matter, to Mikey it hurts but feels good, so fucking good. He’s shoved back after biting his lip again, a smirk on his face as the guy steps forward and yanks him back straight into another rough, forceful and heated deep kiss. Mikey wastes no time in getting him out of his jacket, yanking it down his shoulders and then off him, tossing it to the floor before he’s picked up, his arms and legs wrapping around the guy’s body as he’s carried to the bed and practically dumped onto it.

Mikey smirks, leant up on his elbows with his legs bent and spread, beckoning him to him with his index finger. “What are you waiting for?” He asks, “fuck me already.”

The guy smirks and removes his own shirt, crawling up onto the bed and above Mikey, grabbing him by the hair at the back of his neck as he kisses him all dirty and messily. Mikey attacks his belt and then the button and zipper on the guy’s jeans, yanking them open but leaving it at that. He rests his hands on the guy’s chest, clenching his fingertips slightly before dragging his nails down his chest. Mikey let his nails grow a little just to be able to do this, otherwise they're bitten and chewed, how he likes them.

“Fuck, you fucking bitch.” The guy moans, moaning again when Mikey repeats the action on his chest and then his back. He bites Mikey’s lip and pulls at his hair, pulling him up and then getting him out of shirt which is tossed aside. Pushing Mikey down so he’s laid flat Mikey bites his lip, raising his hips a little to hint for his jeans to be taken off after he’s toed his shoes off and they’re heard landing on the floor with a soft thud.

The hint is taken and they’re undone, yanked down and then tossed aside, his own chest being scratched by the guy as well as the sides of his thighs. His underwear is next leaving him naked with his legs wide and inviting, his dick hard and standing to attention. Mikey moans as the inside of his thigh is nipped along, the hands on his thighs firm with nails digging into his skin. Fuck yes, pain, good pain, pain that goes straight to his dick.

His back arches as the nipping gets higher and harder, getting so close to his balls that are now being palmed roughly. This continues as nips are trailed up his torso, the underside of his dick from base to tip being licked once before his neck is kissed, sucked and bitten at harshly. Mikey moans and drags the nails on one hand down the guy’s back, his other in the guy’s hair which his fingers are curled tightly around.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Mikey moans, nails being lightly dragged up the length of his dick, careful of the sensitive tip.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” The guy whispers in his ear, moving his hand as he grinds against him slow and hard. Mikey moans in approval, the rough denim rubbing against his dick again and again.

“Do it,” he moans. “Stop fucking about and do it.”

“Like this?” The guy, Frank, asks as he slams his hips against Mikey’s, both of them moaning at the friction they both get from it. Mikey nods, yes, like that, right now. They share a rough kiss before Mikey takes two of Frank’s fingers into his mouth, grazing his teeth along them as they’re shoved in and biting them a few times. Frank smirks down at him, grinding against him as Mikey sucks on his fingers like they’re a cock, swirling his tongue around the digits and opening his mouth more to accept a third. He has lube with him, always does as well as rubbers, but it doesn’t matter, this way he can bite Frank’s fingers as they slide in and out of his stretched mouth.

“So fucking sexy,” Frank comments, his eyes dark in the shitty lighting of the lamps Mikey left on earlier. He removes his fingers and swaps them for his mouth, his hand sliding down in between their torsos and then to Mikey’s ass. No time is wasted, Frank shoves his index finger in whole, Mikey moaning and wincing at the pain and biting Frank’s lip hard for it.

He’s not given chance to adjust, never is, Frank slides his index finger in and out a few centimetres, setting up a rhythm that he keeps at before adding a second and doing the same with both. Mikey moans, it hurts, but also feels good, Frank knows what he’s doing, knows how much is too much and has never crossed that line, yet. Moving to Mikey’s neck he gets back to biting there, giving Mikey chance to adjust to his two fingers before adding three.

Ah, fuck, three’s good, painful, but good. It’ll hurt later, everything will ache or be tender, but that’s afterwards, he’ll be okay, he can cope with afterwards. Mikey’s back arches as Frank begins sliding his fingers in and out, starting off slow before working up to a fast pace. This is nothing compared to what Frank’s dick is going to be like, how he fills Mikey and feels perfect.

Mikey grabs a handful of Frank’s ass through his jeans, squeezing it hard and pushing on it for more pressure. Frank gives him it, grinding against him in time with his hand and they both moan, Mikey needing his dick now and not his fingers. He pushes Frank up and after Frank has removed his fingers he sits up and yanks down Frank’s jeans and underwear. Frank kicks his shoes off and gets them off, getting a condom out of his jeans pocket and ripping it open.

Mikey bites his already sore lip as Frank slides the latex onto his hard dick, climbing back onto the bed afterwards and grabbing him by the hips. He pulls Mikey to him and lines himself up, pushing in a little and then pausing for a few seconds before pulling out a few millimetres and then pushing back in. Mikey moans and drags his nails down Frank’s forearms, slowly taking more and more of him with each time Frank pushes in and then out.

Frank soon fills him and leans over Mikey on his hands, keeping himself where he is buried deep inside him with a smirk. It soon disappears when Mikey digs his fingertips into his hips, adding his nails a second later as Frank moans.

“Gonna get it, fucking asshole.”

Mikey smiles, “I fucking hope so.”                  

“Right now,” Frank pulls back and then slams back in, a loud moan coming from Mikey as he’s been needing this, he feels like he’s waited way too long for it.

He scratches, digs his fingertips and nails in to any part of Frank’s skin he can, mainly his sides and ass as Frank keeps slamming into him. Frank drops down onto his forearm and grabs Mikey’s face with his free hand, kissing him dirty and sexy, moaning into his mouth as he works his hips and they fuck how they always do – hard. Moving with him Mikey moans, his hands on Frank’s ass with his nails digging in, yeah, harder, Mikey needs it harder.

“Harder,” he moans, “fucking harder, you fucking dick.”

Frank complies and slams into him harder, both of them beginning to get out of breath already but there’s still a long way to go yet. They stop to change position, Mikey being pulled up onto Frank’s knees so he can ride him and fuck as hard as he wants, not how Frank says. Mikey wraps his fingers in Frank’s hair, checking he’s supported before getting back to their rhythm, adding more speed and force to it and getting more of what he needs.

“Fuck, yeah, like this,” Frank moans, “fucking ride me, fucking, yeah.”

“Shut up,” Mikey tells him half-heartedly. Frank’s a talker, a dirty talker sometimes, Mikey likes it, he sometimes rambles himself but Frank definitely does it more than him.

“Make me, asshole.”

Mikey does, yanking Frank to his lips, their kiss more teeth than tongue and lips, just how they both like it. Frank drags his nails down Mikey’s back and Mikey hisses, fucker. He gets him back by moving to his jawline and nipping harshly there, nipping up it towards his ear and licking the shell of it before biting at the lobe. Frank hisses before moaning, wrapping his arm around Mikey and using his other to grab hold of Mikey’s hair and pull his head back, exposing Mikey’s throat which he kisses down. Mikey keeps him there using the hands he has in Frank’s hair, arching his back and leaning in  Frank’s arm slightly to change angle, both of them sweaty and panting.

Frank pulls him back forward and then lifts him up and off his dick, pushing him back onto the bed and then making Mikey get onto his front. He pushes Mikey’s legs apart and slams back into him, both of them moaning loudly. Putting his hands on Mikey’s hips he pulls Mikey’s back end up a little, putting one hand at the top of his back afterwards to silently tell Mikey to keep that half of him down. Complying Mikey raises his ass for him, leaning on his forearms and resting his forehead on the bed, letting out another loud moan as Frank gets back to fucking him hard and fast.

“Oh, fuck, Frank, like that,” Mikey moans, pushing back onto Frank every time Frank slams into him. Frank moans and digs his fingertips into Mikey’s hip, really fucking him now for all he’s worth. Mikey grabs fistfuls of the thin comforter, panting between moans.

“Fucking love it, your ass, fucking takes it, takes it every time.”

Mikey nods, “more, give me more.”

“Yeah, moan for more, take it,” Frank seems to slam into him even harder, Mikey’s vision blurring and going funny for a second. “Need to fuck you more often, fucking perfect, makes my fucking week when I see you. So fucking sexy, fucking amazing.” He changes angle and Mikey chokes on a moan, there, right there, keep fucking hitting that, don’t stop.

“There, Frank, oh god, right there.”

Frank keeps slamming into him over and over, dragging the nails of one hand down Mikey’s spine before putting his hand back and digging his nails in again, bruises sure to be left but Mikey doesn’t care, never does. He listens as Frank makes needy noises between moans, his nails digging in harder, both sure signs he’s close, so goddamn close like Mikey. Clutching the fistfuls of comforter he has he moans more, needing to come and almost about to without having to touch his aching, leaking cock. He tightens around Frank every so often, it makes Frank moan so fucking loud and he comes the next time Mikey does it, practically screaming Mikey’s name that Mikey’s actually surprised he’s remembered.

As he rides out his orgasm and keeps at the same pace, hardness and angle Mikey comes, fisting the comforter more. Frank helps him through his orgasm, keeping his dick inside him and continuing to slam into him until Mikey’s done. They slow their hips to a stop afterwards, Frank pulls out slowly and climbs off the bed as Mikey’s bottom half gives out. He lies there and breathes deeply, not bothered about being laid in his own come as he’ll get a shower later. Flipping onto his back he runs a hand through his sweaty hair, the unmistakeable sounds of Frank putting his clothes back on being heard. He never stays, he puts a knot in the condom, tosses it in the trash, puts his clothes on and then leaves without a word, this is how it works and Mikey’s used to it.

The sound of the door being unlocked sounds a few minutes later, slammed shut afterwards followed by feet walking away. Mikey smiles and leans up on his elbows, turning his head to the side a little when he sees a folded scrap of paper at the bottom of the bed. Sitting up he reaches over and picks it up, rolling his eyes as he reads it.

_I meant what I said, we need to meet more often._

Underneath this is a cell phone number, followed by Frank’s name.

Mikey smirks, meet more often, hmm? He can do that, he can definitely do that.

 


End file.
